United by Hatred
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: A fragile alliance at best. At the height of Darth Sidious' Galactic Empire, the Force delivers a surprise that threatens to undo everything he has fought, lied and killed to achieved. Sith Lords both old and new, from beyond the galaxy and even the grave come together to form the first Dark Council in over 2,000 years. But deceit and treachery ALWAYS lurks within the Sith.


**Happy Independence Day. Sorry that my updates for OotB have been... well, non existent for the past year. The next ch is nearly finished and will be posted soon. So until then, I thought I'd treat you guys to an idea that I got that should be worth a look. And just to let you know, this DOES NOT take place within the same universe as OotB. It's a completely different continuity all its own. It came to be when I started collecting more Sith action figures in order to even it with the number of Jedi I have. Yes, you heard right. This story LITERALLY came from me collecting action figures. I recently got a ton of valuable collectables such as Darth Plagueis, Darth Malgus, Darth Malak and even a new Asajj Ventress and Darth Vader. And that got me thinking: What would be the result of all of these Sith and more being thrust into the same universe? Let's see for ourselves.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any of this. I honestly can't think of a clever or smartass way to do the disclaimer, so I'm not even trying this time around**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

**The Council**

The man known as Dooku slowly loosened his eyelids as his mind re-entered consciousness. He laid upon a bed decorated with a luxurious maroon set of sheets that made the Sith Lord feel like he was at home. If only that were the case.

Reaching a careful hand to grip the side of his bed for support, the aged Human male rose up to his feet; his mouth opened up with a quick and undignified yawn. He normally would have chastised himself for such a show of weakness, but this was a day where he almost **wanted **to throw caution and tact out the door. How could he be calm when he was going to a gathering led by.. **him.** The very thought of that twisted old monster made his veins burn and his teeth tighten. But then his anger lowered as did his almost feral expression.

"_No_." He thought to himself. "_Don't present yourself like this. You've been given a second chance, a way to do thing better the second time around. I know better now. And if I play my hand well enough, I may yet earn a few new allies before this day is over._"

Dooku peered down at his hands, staring at them as if they were precious jewels to be guarded with the utmost safety and care. He clenched them both with a firm and dedicated look now etched onto his face.

"_Justice __**will **__be served." _

* * *

><p>Darth Sidious considered himself an all around patient man, seeing as he spent close to a century anticipating the fall of the Jedi and the Republic, and with it, the rise of his own Galactic Empire. Yet here he was with his boney and pale fingers clacking and tapping relentlessly against the large rectangular and pitch black glass table he sat at the head of, waiting on his tardy Sith associate to show up.<p>

"I'm sure he won't be much longer, My Lord." said a synthesized voice emanating from a large mechanical being with amber yellow eyes covered by a white skull-like mask. A short raspy cough came out from it's unseen mouth.

"You had better hope so, Grievous." The Sith Lord replied with a hint of rage layering his voice. "I did not allow a gathering within my own palace forray for your beloved Master to oversleep and not have the discipline to attend."

"Given the circumstances of late," a male voice said from off to the right of the table. He was a dark haired Human male whose grey tipped locked barely covered his dark red eyes. He wore the simplistic and modest attire of a brown leather jacket over a black and gold striped undershirt with tan colored pants and dark brown boots. Across his right chest area was a gold plated device that resembled a reactor fused with a pacemaker. Where his left hand should have been was instead occupied by a large cybernetic prosthetic limb of the same color with fingers almost resembling claws. "I'd imagine sleep to be a rare commodity."

"Do I take that as **defence **for Lord Tyranus' tardiness?" The old Human said almost accusingly.

"Not at all. I meant only that such an event that has happened is one that would leave anyone involved confused and bewildered. If I may ask, My Lord, how did **you **react when you sensed it?"

Through his dark and concealing hood, Sidious let show an amused smirk before responding

"Intrigued, my dear Van Kleiss. More than anything, I was curious as to why, or more importantly **how **the Force brought this before us."

"It would seem that the Force has a way of keeping the over confident on their toes, doesn't it, my old apprentice?" A tall Muun male said to Sidious. His robe was as black as the table he sat at, a grey transpirator mask reaching all the way up to his nose. His yellow eyes transfixed upon the human Sith sitting only a chair away from him on his right.

"It would indeed, old friend. I must ask, why do you still wear that old thing? You no longer require it seeing as your injuries are long since gone."

"Perhaps I find it appealing. It suggests a sense of fear and horror that those facing me would experience, and the surprise that such a dangerous and deadly foe can be found in a decrepit, frail old man. But you would know **all **about that, wouldn't you, Sidious?"

"And yet here you sit, in the luxurious room of **my **palace, of **MY **glorious Empire."

"And to **whom **do you owe the success and luxury you now enjoy? Who was it that showed you your true potential and gave you the means to bring it to life?!"

"Myself, of course."

"You ungrateful-!" The second the Muun rose from his seat in anger, a loud voice bellowed and reverberated around the room.

"**ENOUGH!**"

The two bickering men turned their heads towards a man seated to the right of Grievous dressed in armored but ancient looking Sith armor with a long black cape unfurled behind him as he stood. He, like the Muun, also wore a mask that covered the bottom of his face.

"This simpering of the past won't help your needs, Plagueis. What's done is done. Those that stand here today," The armored Sith exclaimed looking towards the eleven other individuals seated around him. "We **all **have been brought together for a reason. Some of us from beyond this galaxy,"

His hand lifted towards three unique beings all sitting along the right side of the table ahead of Van Kleiss. The first was being whose skin resembled that of the Ancient Pureblood Sith, but it's face and head in the shape of a human skull.

Next down the right was a celeopod-like creature with blood red pupils for eyes and tentacles not unlike those of a Nautolan which hung from its lower face.

Another skull faced being sat further down next to Van Kleiss, only pale white with one eeriy violet eye and its head seeming as if twisted upside down. Through its black robe appeared a body of pale lavender skin with deep black vein-like lines running in every direction across it.

"And some even beyond death itself." The Sith continued turning to his right to meet the gaze of a man decked in grandiose looking red armor. A metal casing that covered his mouth ran around to both sides of his head which nodded in respect.

"It is no coincidence that here we all stand, by the will of the Dark Side. Whatever barriers that divided us before are no more. We must all unite together under one banner. Is that not why we are all gathered here today?"

"Except that **one **of us has yet to arrive." Said a humanoid being covered from top to bottom in a fearsome and awe inspiring suit of black armor. A sort of mechanical breath reverberated after it spoke.

"I'm afraid that Lord Vader has a valid point, Darth Malgus." Sidious soon said. "If Lord Tyranus doesn't arrive with the next… say, twenty seconds, I shall assume that he has abandoned our cause."

His head tilted off to his left towards a red skinned Zabrak seated beside Vader and a currently vacant chair.

"Lord Maul," Sidious spoke taking secret delight in seeing his first and pathetic excuse of an apprentice tremble with fear as he addressed him. "Your apprentice, that fire spitting reptile we recruited, would you say that he is worthy to take Lord Tyranus' place?"

"I.. He is s-strong, My Lord-"

"That wasn't my question. Is he **worthy**?"

"W-well.. I…"

Whatever the nervous Maul was about to say was halted as the large double doors at the end of the room creaked open. Everyone's gaze was now fixed upon the former Count of Sereno stepping inside.

"Ah. Lord Tyranus. So good that you've finally arrived." Sidious said with a touch of insult buried in his words. "Come, we've saved you a seat."

Keeping a calm and focused demeanor about him, Dooku quietly walked down the table and took his place between Maul and Grievous.

"Now then, I think it only right for us to recite the ancient code. Lord Malak, would you care to begin?"

The red armored Sith sat up from his chair before responding in a gruff electronic tone. "I'd be honored, Lord Sidious."

Several seconds of silence followed before the Sith called Malak spoke in a guttural alien language "_Nwûl tash_. _Dzwol shâsotkun_."

The red skinned being then stood while uttering "Peace is a lie, there is only passion"

"_Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk_." Malgus spoke.

"Through passion, I gain strength." The squid-like being said with a deep voice.

"_Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan_." Grievous recited.

"Through strength, I gain power." The eeriy being next to Van Kleiss uttered with a hissing voice.

"_Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha._" Dooku said.

"Through power, I gain victory." Van Kleiss continued.

"_Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak._" Maul spoke.

"Through victory, my chains are broken." Plagueis translated.

"_Wonoksh Qyâsik nun_." Vader spoke as he turned to face his master.

Sidious hesitated for a few short seconds before finishing the Ancient Sith Code with the final verse "The Force shall free me."

**End of Prologue. Now I imagine you're all confused/afraid of how all of these Sith Lords are alive at once. Obviously, I can't throw all my cards on the table just yet, so you'll have to keep up with further updates (obviously) to find out. **

**Here's a rundown of the Sith on the Dark Council from the order they were christened. Those with asterisks still need proper Sith names and any creative ideas are welcome:**

**Darth Malak**

**Darth Malgus**

**Darth Plagueis **

**Darth Sidious**

**Darth Maul**

**Darth Tyranus**

**Darth Vader**

**Darth Grievous (And yes, he DOES have Force Powers. I'll reveal how soon.)**

**Darth Führen (Red Skull)**

***Vilgax**

***Zy'Skayr**

***Van Kleiss**

**More Sith acolytes with be revealed in time, including who the "fire spitting reptile" is. Give you a hint: Clown Car**

**That's all for now. Check back for more updates and once again, Happy Independence Day!**

_**JAC ^_^**_


End file.
